The present invention relates to a handheld needle incinerator for a diabetes pen-type injector. In the prior art, needle incinerators are known including those that are of a portable nature. Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,934 to Spinello
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,426 to Colombo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,178 to Kohl et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,621 to Butler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,812 to Hsieh.
The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as contemplating a guideway for the exterior walls of a diabetes pen-type injector and also as contemplating electrodes consisting of a dome-shaped electrode protruding through a generally circular opening in another electrode, with the another electrode including generally conical walls surrounding the opening thereof.
In the prior art, the needle incinerators known to Applicant do not incinerate the entire needle. That is, when the incineration process has been completed, at least a small nub of the needle remains extending outwardly from the hub of the support thereof. This sharp nub presents the danger of spread of disease as well as the potential for injury to the user or others. In the present invention, to overcome this deficiency in the prior art, the needle is completely incinerated down to the hub structure.